


At Least the Macy's Parade Hasn't Changed... For the Most Part

by Amuly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are constant: like the Macy's Day parade. But some things, like the floats in the parade, still catch him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least the Macy's Parade Hasn't Changed... For the Most Part

  


When Tony woke up Thanksgiving morning and Steve wasn't next to him in bed, he frowned, hit a pillow semi-spitefully, then wandered downstairs for a few hours to work on a project he had thought of the night before (which might have been in the middle of giving Steve a blowjob. But, hey: it wasn't like blowjobs required a large portion of his brain to perform. He was perfectly excused to think about something else while giving fantastic head).

Three hours later, he stumbled upstairs for some breakfast that wasn't coffee and God-knew-how-old protein bonds. It was then that Tony spotted Steve, camped out on the couch with an enraptured look on his face.

“Hey, Cap. What'ch'ya watching there?”

Steve barely turned to Tony, eyes still trained on the screen. “They still do it. The parade.”

Turning his attention to the TV, Tony saw Steve was sitting there watching the Macy's Day Parade. He grinned, quick and real, when he realized what this meant to Steve. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “Every Thanksgiving. Right up there with football and the dog show in the traditional-things-to-watch.” Steve's brow furrowed at the words “dog show”. Tony decided to just let it slide for now. Steve would come to understand in a few short hours, as it was.

“Floats are different, I bet,” Tony mused. Steve looked so damn _happy_ , sitting there and watching his not-so-different parade, that Tony made the snap decision to sling himself over the back of the couch and next to Steve, throwing an arm around him in the process. Steve settled into him instinctually, curled up again Tony's side. It was nice. Kind of domestic, but, whatever. Nice.

And then the next float rolled onto the fifty-two inch plasma screen, in all its high-def glory. The float that Tony really should have remembered existed  _before_ he let Steve watch the parade. Fuck.

“T... Tony? What...?”

“Hang on.” Immediately Tony's phone was pressed to his ear, and he was leaning away from Steve.

“ _Stark legal, Trisha speaking. How may I direct your call?”_

“Yeah, Stark. Get my patent lawyers. Now. It's an emergency.”

“ _Right away, Mr. Stark_.”

“Tony?” Steve was still gaping at the TV, blue eyes wide and maybe a little frightened.

“Yeah.” Tony patted his free hand on Steve's thigh as he listened to the on-hold music. “I know. I'm taking care of it.”

Steve's hand closed over Tony's, big and warm, and squeezed tight. “Okay. But, Tony: Why's there a six story tall plastic version of me floating in the parade?”

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out how to answer, when the line clicked through to a person.  _“Stark? That you_ ?”

“Joseph.” Tony waved absently at Steve, in what he hoped was a “don't worry, I've got this” sort of way. “I need to secure the rights to Captain America's name and image.” Tony flashed a reassuring smile at Steve and winked at him, before squeezing his thigh. “ _Got this_ ,” he mouthed.

Steve's gratitude was completely worth it. Though maybe Macy's had the right idea – he'd have to look into doing a whole Avenger's float next year. Stand on top and wave. Definitely could be good publicity. Then again... Steve was blushing profusely as he watched the newscasters discuss how much helium it took to fill his floating alter-ego up. Maybe hold off on that, let Steve get used to the idea.


End file.
